bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
The New Captain Appears! His Name is Shūsuke Amagai
The New Captain Appears! His Name is Shūsuke Amagai is the one hundred sixty-eighth episode of the Bleach anime. From this episode onwards, everything is produced in 16:9 aspect ratio. Shūsuke Amagai is appointed as new captain of the 3rd Division. Summary In Soul Society, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto informs Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya that there is going to be a new captain for the 3rd Division, but Hitsugaya tells her that he already knows that. Rangiku questions when Lieutenant Izuru Kira mastered Bankai, but Hitsugaya tells Rangiku that Kira is not the new captain. He then states that they'll learn who the new captain will be tomorrow and he yells at Rangiku to get to work. Later, Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto holds a captains' meeting and informs everyone that a patrol unit from the Human World has returned and that there are zero casualties. Yamamoto then states that the 3rd, 5th, and 9th Divisions are currently without captains and that he and two other captains found one person named Shūsuke Amagai that is suitable to take over for the 3rd Division. Yamamoto then calls for Amagai to come out and he does so. Meanwhile in the 3rd Division barracks, several Shinigami talk about how they've never heard of Amagai before and that they don't want to take orders from someone new. As a Shinigami mentions that they still have their lieutenant, Kira comes out and greets them, but another Shinigami quietly remarks that they can't rely on him either. Back in the captains' meeting, the other captains think to themselves about Amagai, who states that he's going to do the best job that he can. Afterwards, Captain Jūshirō Ukitake talks with Amagai alone and tells him that he'll be uneasy at first, but he can ask him for advice anytime. As this happens, Captain Sajin Komamura asks Captain Shunsui Kyōraku who the other two captains that supported him were, but Shunsui remarks that it doesn't matter and that they should just be happy that one of the vacant seats has been filled. Captain Suì-Fēng then goes up to the two and remarks that either way, Amagai is going to have to prove to them how useful he can be. Meanwhile, Yamamoto talks with Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe and remarks that they still need to fill in the other two positions for captain since having no leader will only bring misfortune and is the easiest way to attract evil. As this happens, Amagai goes to the 3rd Division barracks and introduces himself to the Shinigami. Amagai asks for the lieutenant of the 3rd Division and Kira introduces himself. The two then greet each other and Amagai introduces Makoto Kibune, whom he would like to be the 3rd seat of this Division. Amagai then notices a problem with the other Shinigami and the Shinigami tell Amagai that they have done just fine without a captain for this long. Amagai tells them that he knows how they feel, but that they should know that he'll protect them no matter what. Afterwards, Rangiku talks to Kira, stating that there is no way to determine the new captain’s capabilities. He then reveals to Rangiku that no one in the division trusts Amagai and they have a bad attitude towards him. Rangiku realizes that Kira is nervous and gives him a bottle of sake to ease his worries. But before he can drink any, Captain Hitsugaya intervenes, berating his lieutenant for hiding sake bottles inside the cabinet. Meanwhile, at the 3rd Division barracks, Amagai and Kibune come across a welcoming party for the two new members. As Amagai thanks the members of his Division, Kira gives his captain a cup of sake, which he reluctantly takes. He glances down at the cup, whilst Kira comments upon the tense nature of the party. Kira breaks the silence abruptly, requesting a toast for Captain Amagai, who greets the masses of 3rd Division members before him and drinks the sake, as Kira comments on his drinking ability. Amagai immediately becomes drunk and the other division members watch on as he collapses. Kira jumps to his aid and tries to wake Amagai up, but Kibune states that the captain has a weakness for liquor. He then goes on to say that he drank the sake out of respect for Kira and the other members of the 3rd Division. Kira wonders whether to cancel the party due to Amagai's condition, but Kibune states that they should use this opportunity to familiarize themselves with each other. Meanwhile, Shunsui relaxes on top of a building and is approached by his lieutenant, Nanao Ise. Shunsui notices that the 3rd Division is having a party to commemorate the ascension of Shūsuke Amagai to the mantle of the 3rd Division captain. Kyōraku wonders out loud whether he and Amagai will become friends and Nanao states that she wouldn't know, to which he comments upon his lieutenant's cold nature. Meanwhile, Amagai is seen being fanned by another division member, as the party continues undeterred. Kibune is seen writing down the names of all the Division members in his notebook. As Kibune leaves the 3rd Division barracks, it becomes apparent that the other members are unwilling to acknowledge Amagai as their captain. Meanwhile, Kira is seen by himself and is approached by Kibune, who reassures Kira, stating that it has been Kira who has kept the division in order since his captain defected, but Kira denies this, saying it was no big task. But before they can continue talking, an emergency message is relayed by the Jigokuchō, outlining that several Menos Grande have appeared in the Dangai and are heading towards Soul Society. The Shinigami Research and Development Institute identifies that there are approximately 13 of the Menos present in the Dangai, much to the surprise of several captains. Yamamoto orders the Gotei 13 to mobilize and prepare for the arrival of the Menos, with the 3rd Division being given the task to eliminate the Menos. At the 3rd Division barracks, Amagai is still recuperating from his ailment and Kibune asks Kira to lead the Division into the Dangai, stating that he will ask for the Kōryū to be shut down. Kira assembles the 3rd Division in front of the Senkaimon, organizing them into platoons of four per enemy and he warns them to be on guard, as they are up against Menos Grande. The 3rd Division then charges through the Senkaimon and into the Dangai. As the 3rd Division plunges into the Dangai, they soon come across several Menos. Kira orders the platoons to split up, as he takes on the Menos nearest himself by releasing his Zanpakutō, Wabisuke, which easily eviscerates the Hollow. The other members charge at the Menos, easily disposing of them in their organized four-man platoons. The Shinigami Research and Development Institute reports that five of the thirteen Menos have been exterminated, but before Rin Tsubokura can say anything else, an alarm blares. As the 3rd Division continues its fight against the Menos and Kira urges them to continue fighting, a rumbling sound reverberates throughout the Dangai, indicating that the Kōryū has been reactivated. The Shinigami wonder why the currents have reactivated, but before they can do anything, a pulsating yellow dot appears from afar. As it nears them, they realize that the Kōtotsu has also been reactivated. However, Rin is unable to divert the path of the Kōtotsu, as it proceeds towards the surprised members of the 3rd Division, knocking over several Menos in its wake. Kibune then appears, stating that he is unsure of why the Kōryū has reactivated. Kira orders the retreat of the 3rd Division members, as several Menos attempt to stop their progress. One fires a Cero, which is deftly blocked by Kibune, who deals the Hollow a killing blow to its center. After Kibune kills the Hollow, he takes up the rear to ensure that all of the 3rd Division's members make it out alive. However, they underestimate the speed of the Kōtotsu, as it nears closer towards them. Amagai then intervenes, jumping between the 3rd Division and the rapidly advancing Kōtotsu. The members of the division watch in awe as he stands in front of the massive Kōtotsu. Kira attempts to stop him, but Amagai says it is his duty to protect his subordinates. Kira looks to Kibune, who nods, telling him to observe the true strength of Captain Amagai. As the Kōtotsu nears him, Amagai thrusts a unique dagger-like weapon he carries upwards, causing the Kōtotsu to disintegrate. Amagai retracts his unusually shaped weapon, cleaning it with a cloth, throws the papers over his head and turns to stare back at Kira. Amagai asks Kibune whether he was absolutely sure that he ordered for the Kōryū to be shut down and states the dubious nature of this act. He dismisses this, turning his attention to the other members, asking if they are injured. He commends Kira on keeping a level head, even without his captain's presence and states that is what he would expect from someone who was able to lead his Division without a captain. The other members realize that Amagai isn't just an ordinary captain. Amagai then falters, which causes them to look on as he collapses onto the ground. Kira and Kibune run over to him and comment upon the rash nature of his action, as he subdued the Kōtotsu whilst he was drunk. Kibune lifts him up and they proceed to leave the Dangai. He turns to Kira, stating that they ought to leave and return to Soul Society. Arrancar Encyclopedia Gin Ichimaru explains Ichigo Kurosaki's Hollowfication power, and is about to explain the reason why he radiates evil energy like an Espada, before Ichigo interrupts him. He asks Gin why he is featured in this segment, to which he says, whilst holding up Ichigo's Hollow mask, that he is more like an Arrancar than a Shinigami. Ichigo denies this, and Gin quickly moves the subject onto the new 3rd Division captain. He then wishes Izuru good luck. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights None. Powers and Techniques Used Hollow techniques: * Zanpakutō released: Shikai: * Other powers: *Amagai's unnamed weapon Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Only Episodes